What Happens When You Make Vegeta Insane
by Prince Vegeta
Summary: Basically what the title says. But if your too much of a baka too understand the title...Vegeta goes nutz. Thats all it is.


What Happens When You Make Vegeta Insane  
  
Authors Note: This should be interesting...  
  
The whole Z gang was at Kame house. Everybody except Chi Chi. Vegeta was NOT  
in a very good mood(when is he ever in a good mood??). I mean,worse than   
usual. Be afraid. Be VERY afraid. He had been dragged their by Bulma.  
Literally.  
  
"Hiya Vegeta!!!" said Goku.  
  
"Shut up you low class baka..." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Cheer up, Vegeta!!! Its a party!!!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Exactly..."  
  
Everyone was jumping around having fun practically yelling in Vegetas ear.   
W/ his hearing it was twice as bad. Someone spilled juice on his spandex.  
Then he finally lost it.  
  
"WHAT IS UP W/ YOU PEOPLE?!?! I MEAN LOOK AT KRILLIN!!! WHAT THE HELL   
HAPPENED TO HIS NOSE???? AND WHAT ABOUT PUAR???? WHAT IS HE SUPPOSED TO BE?!  
SOME FREAKY FLOATIN TALKIN CATISH THINGY?!?!?!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Vegeta calm down!!! What happened to you?????" Bulma asked him.  
  
"AND YOU!!!" he shouted pointing to Bulma."WHERE DID YOU GET GREENISH-BLUISH  
HAIR?!?!?!?! IS CHAOTZU SUPPOSED TO BE EMPEROR OF UGLY CLOWN-BOY LAND?!?!"  
  
"Hey!!!" Tien said.  
  
"WELL YOU'RE NOT MUCH DIFFERENT MR.3-EYED CHROME DOME!!!"  
  
After that Tien started crying. Vegeta started laughing maniacally. He   
looked at Oolong and started drooling.  
  
"BACON!!!" Vegeta squealed(squealed??).  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Oolong shouted as Vegeta chased after him. After Vegeta ate   
the Oolong bacon he cooked, he started chasing after Goku hitting him w/ a   
stick shouting...  
  
"HIT THE MONKEY!!!! HIT THE MONKEY!!!!"  
  
"Ow!! Vegeta st-ow!! That hurts!!! Ow!!" Goku was yelling.  
  
When he stopped he flew out the roof.  
  
"We gotta stop him!!! Get the tranquilizers!!!" Bulma shouted.  
  
Trunks,Goten,Gohan, and Goku went off to find him.  
  
He saw Chi Chi at the Son house.  
  
"Hello you pretty thang."  
  
"Huh?? Vegeta what are y-." she could'nt finish her sentence because Vegeta   
had grabbed her and kissed very tenderly(ewwwwww). She slapped him very hard  
and he got a little hand mark on his face.  
  
"Fine Ill find someone else." Vegeta said as he flew off. Chi Chi was trying  
to wash her tongue.  
  
Trunks found him first. He was chasing Piccolo.  
  
"COME BACK MR.LIZARD!!!!! I JUST WANNA HUG!!!!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"I told them he needed to be locked up in a mental hospital but noone EVER   
listens to the Namek..."  
  
Vegeta caught Piccolo and squeezed him.  
  
"I wuv you mr.lizard." Vegeta said.  
  
"Call me that one more time and youll be in hell faster than Goku can kick   
your butt." Piccolo managed to say.  
  
Trunks shot a tranquilizer but it hit Piccolo. Piccolo fell asleep.  
  
"Mr. lizard died!!! WAAAAA!!!" Vegeta started crying. He dropped Piccolo and  
stopped crying and flew off. Trunks caught Piccolo but lost his Tousan.  
  
Gohan was the next to find Vegeta. Vegeta was robbing a candy store.  
  
"Gimmee all the candy and nobody will get hurt!!" he shouted at the candy   
guy. He was holding up a toy gun that looked very real. He got all the candy  
and left the store. Gohan saw him and shot the tranquilizer and it hit the   
bag of candy Vegeta was holding. Vegeta saw Gohan.  
  
"Wow!!! Its a teletubbie!!! Yea!!!" he shouted as he started chasing Gohan.  
  
Goku was looking for Vegeta when he felt Gohan and Vegetas ki.  
  
"Tousan!!!! Help!!!!" Gohan screamed at his dad.  
  
"Come back Mr. Teletubbie!!! Its the monkey!!!" he shouted at Goku.  
  
He blurred away. Goku could'nt find him. Then he felt someone breathing on   
him from behind. He turned around and Vegeta was an inch from him.  
  
"PEEK-A-BOO!!!!!!!" he shouted right in Gokus face. When Goku got a hold of   
himself he shot the tranquilizer and it hit Vegeta. It wasnt enough. Goten  
showed up.  
  
"Why'd you do that Mr. monkey??? Hit the monkey!!! Hit the monkey!!!" he   
shouted as he got a stick out of nowhere and started hitting Goku w/ it. He  
was pretty weak though. Goten shot his tranquilizer and hit Vegeta. Vegeta   
started falling to the ground. Goku caught him and they all went home.  
  
"Wake up Vegeta!!!" Bulma shouted in his ear. He was still sleeping.  
  
"Gokus stronger than you." No response.  
  
"The gravity room shut down." Still no response.  
  
"Dinnertime." Still nothing.  
  
"Freiza came and took Bra."  
  
"FRIEZAS GONNA DIE!!!!" he shouted sitting up.  
  
"Im just kidding. You would'nt wake up." she said.  
  
"THAT WASNT FUNNY!!!" he roared.  
  
"Ok,ok. Im sorry." she said. "Are you still going nutz??"  
  
"What are you talking about?? Im fine." Vegeta said.  
  
"Whatever." Bulma said back.  
  
The End  
  
Vegeta: Hey!!! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME KISS CHI CHI IN THAT STORY!!! YOU ARE   
ONE SICK DOG!!!  
  
Prince Vegeta: Its my story.  
  
Vegeta: I DONT CARE WHOS DAMN STORY IT IS OR HOW INSANE I WENT YOU"RE GONNA   
DIE!!!  
  
Prince Vegeta: I could've done worse you know....I could've made you kiss   
Piccolo...Hey!! Thats a good idea! Ill go edit it and make it Piccolo!!  
  
Vegeta: You would'nt dare...  
  
Prince Vegeta: Wanna bet???  
  
Piccolo: DONT DO IT!!! WE'LL DO ANYTHING!!  
  
Vegeta: YEA!! ANYTHING!!!  
  
Prince Vegeta: Anything???::evil smile:: Ok... you gotta babysit my sister  
for one day...  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo: The horror!!! Ok...  
  
Well Im surprised Vegeta and Piccolo didnt go insane...my sister aint really   
that bad...only when shes w/ them:) bye bye now!! 


End file.
